


如何成功毁掉你的生活

by REALJellyfish



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Background Raven/Azazel, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Erik has Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Translation Available, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REALJellyfish/pseuds/REALJellyfish
Summary: 十七岁的Charles Xavier在本地的咖啡馆找了份工作，想借此消遣一番。他遇到了一个令他脸红心跳的神秘客人。换句话说，Charles在烂透了的原生家庭里长大，和一个人人害怕的怪人坠入爱河。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil). Log in to view. 



如果你问Charles为什么想在咖啡馆里工作，他是不会告诉你的。不是因为钱的问题。他在这儿消磨了很长时间，长到雇员们都开始认识他的地步。有一天Alex叫他出来，问他愿不愿意在这里工作，Charles点了点头。  
那时候，它似乎是个好主意。  
在某些方面它确实是。它让他有事可做，不用整天呆在家里，还能找到机会认识Raven之外的人。  
然后他有一天走了进来。  
然后他朝Charles笑了，嘴咧得很开，露出了很多牙齿。说实在的，Charles那时候确实被吓了一跳。  
———  
Charles开始打工的第一周过得十分顺利。除了下班前几分钟的时候，所有店员都烦躁不堪，Charles也只想端杯热茶躺回自己的床上看会儿书。除此之外，一切都很好。  
一开始从顾客变成店员的时候，他还不太习惯这种角色转换。他通常都喜欢缩在黑漆漆的小角落里，而不是站在柜台旁边服务别人。但他适应得很快，没过多久就开始享受它。唯一一件古怪的事发生在第一天，Emma把所有员工召集起来开了个会。  
会议本身很正常。他向店员们做了个自我介绍，其中大部分人他已经认识了：Emma是经理（Alex管她叫头号婊子）；Alex负责服务客人，他本身并不会操作机器。Scott是Alex的哥哥，他基本上都待在厨房里，离Alex远远的，因为说真的，让他俩在一起干活绝对不是个好主意。还有Moira，一个心直口快的女人，她和Scott配合做饮料，Charles一直有点怕她。最后一个是Sean，他要么打扫卫生要么收订单，每次跟顾客说话都会害羞得要命。Charles对他们每个人都有好感，即使是在他们烦人的时候。这个六人小组对彼此知根知底，分工明确，将咖啡馆打理得有条不紊。Charles意料之外的是他们也认识他，Alex说如果他不接这份工作的话，他们得再花上几个星期招新人进来。  
介绍环节走完之后，他们就开始学习员工守则。一开始很正常，就跟所有咖啡馆一样正常，但渐渐地走势开始不对起来：对每位顾客微笑，保持职业素养，即使他是个混球也一样（Lehnsherr除外），每分每秒都衣着得体（Scott）还有不准在顾客面前打架（Scott和Alex）。紧接着“Lehnsherr”这个名字的出现频率越来越高：不准在Lehnsherr身上花太多时间，不准和Lehnsherr独处，不准对Lehnsherr出言不逊（想想上次发生了什么！），如果你被Lehnsherr抓走了，大声呼救。随着列表往下走，Charles越来越迷惑。他不知道谁是Lehnsherr，看在他被提了这么多次的份上，他连Lehnsherr是谁都不知道！  
会议结束，Charles和Alex回到了柜台旁边，稀少的客流量给了他们很多说话的机会。Charles从来没有忍这么久过。  
“Alex，”他问另外那个男孩，“为什么大家都那么怕‘Lehnsherr’？”  
“老兄，你不知道吗？”  
Charles转头看见Sean也过来加入了话题。  
“你不知道什么？”  
“Charles会不知道什么？”Sean插嘴，“我觉得Charles什么都知道。”他把擦桌子的抹布丢到肩膀上搭着，朝Charles傻笑。Charles脸红了。  
“Charles不知道Lehnsherr。”  
“你告诉我不就好了。”  
“哦，老兄，你不会想知道的。”Sean继续插嘴，一脸大惊小怪。“实际上，他们说他是个变态杀人狂。”  
“他们说能从他的公寓外头听见尖叫声。”  
“还有，万圣节的时候他把人们拐到屋里去全都杀了。”  
“他们还说过他是个间谍，政府派来还是什么的。”Sean说，“他看起来就好像……某种杀手。”  
Charles摇摇头。Sean对这个话题兴奋得不正常，但三人成虎。“‘他们’是谁？”  
“就是这边的客人。”Alex说。  
“你分得出来大部分都是谣言，对吧？”  
Sean摇头。“等你看到那家伙吧，Charles。他绝对能把杀人犯都吓跑。”  
Alex点点头，但Charles还是将信将疑。“我就等着这一天吧。”  
———  
直到第二周Charles才碰见传说中的Lehnsherr先生。  
那是个星期一的下午，他刚刚下课就赶来上班，筋疲力尽。他整整等了二十三分钟十六秒，最后一批客人两分五十三秒之前就离开了，店员们也走得七七八八，只留Charles一个人守在柜台后面。  
最后一位客人离开的三分四十七秒后，他进来了。Charles听见了“吱呀——”的推门声，他抬起头来，看了个正着。  
他也在看着Charles，嘴角带笑。他有六英尺高，身材精瘦颀长，活像 Charles幻想中的性爱之神。他的头发看起来很柔软，让Charles想要伸手抚摸，还有那掩藏在黑色高领毛衣下面的躯干——他完全词穷，真他妈的性感。他看起来大概三十五岁左右，浑身散发出一种强势的力量感，Charles从来没在其他人身上见到过。  
Charles呆住了，他这辈子从来没被什么人如此强烈地吸引过。  
然后过了三十秒，他后知后觉地尴尬起来，脸颊羞得通红。那个陌生人意识到他在盯着他看了，还对他像鲨鱼一样地笑了一下。  
清清喉咙，Charles再次摆出职业性的笑容。“我能为您做什么吗，先生？”  
“你是新人。”他声音低沉，带着一点Charles喜欢的口音。  
“我——呃，”Charles结结巴巴地问，“我是什么？”  
“你是新来的。”男人重复了一遍，依旧面带微笑。  
“噢！呃——对，我是。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“呃，”Charles暂停了一下，“Charles。”他又清清喉咙，勇敢地抬起头来。“Charles Xavier，你呢？”  
男人露出一个假笑，前靠在柜台上碰到了他的手。“在这里，我觉得，我应该是Lehnsherr。”  
Charles屏住呼吸，瞪大了眼睛。这个人，这个迷人的男人，是那个所有人都……  
噢天哪。  
“你确定吗？”他脱口而出，然后马上缩回手捂住嘴巴，脸又红了起来。  
Lehnsherr一直没止住笑意，他也收回了手。“他们跟你谈过我了？很遗憾。”  
Charles摇摇头，“抱歉，我的意思不是——”  
“茶，谢谢。大杯浓茶，打包。”Lehnsherr打断了他，站直了身子。  
Charles给他下了单，两人间一时一片静默，Charles的脸烧得通红。把包装袋递给Lehnsherr之后，他又不经大脑地说：“我真的很抱歉。这只是因为，照我听到的那些传闻来看，我不知道你竟然这么……”  
“迷人？”Lehnsherr开了个玩笑。  
“是的，我……噢，不，我是觉得你很迷人，非常迷人所以我，呃——”Charles从头红到了脚，“我很抱歉，我的意思是——”  
Lehnsherr笑出声来。“过会儿见，Charles。”他眨了眨眼睛，转身离开了。  
厨房的门开了，Emma正站在那里，注视着Lehnsherr的背影。她回头看向Charles，微微一笑。“你见到大尾巴坏坏狼了，嗯？”Charles点点头，Emma发现他红通通的脸之后又笑了。“哦，甜心。”  
———  
那天过后，Lehnsherr似乎很喜欢在Charles工作的时段进到店里来。而且，尽管如果有人问起的话他会否认，Charles其实也一直在期待着他。Lehnsherr没有Alex和Sean说的那么吓人。他能理解谣言因何而起，也能肯定地说：这个男人绝对不是杀人犯。  
Charles记得Alex说过Lehnsherr更喜欢小孩子们。但是现在看来，他应该是喜欢比他年轻的人，不只是小孩子。因为Charles早就不是个孩子了，而Lehnsherr似乎还挺喜欢他的。  
即使有时候会有些无所适从，Charles也不能撒谎说他一点儿都不喜欢Lehnsherr。  
这是错的，Charles知道，Lehnsherr看起来有Charles年纪的两倍，光是流言蜚语就能把他淹没：顾客可不会固定在一个地方不动。他不能这么做，但他还是无法自控地被这个神秘的男人吸引了。他想知道关于他的一切，也想知道人们为什么这么怕他。  
Lehnsherr是个亟待Charles探索的谜，第一步要从找出他的全名开始。  
———  
Lehnsherr第二次来的时候是个星期六，Alex正守着柜台，Charles在整理订单。  
Alex看到他之后呻吟了一声，转头去找Charles：“Xavier，过来替一下我。”  
Charles笑了。“他没那么恐怖。”  
“他有。”  
Charles翻了个白眼，但还是开始往那边走。“随便你吧。”他抬头就看见Lehnsherr站在面前靠着桌子，把他俩的对话听了个一清二楚。Charles被吓了一跳，低声咕哝：“操。”  
Lehnsherr露出了鲨鱼笑。“你好，Charles。”  
“早上好，Lehnsherr先生。”Charles也对他微笑，“我能为您做什么呢？”  
Lehnsherr点了单，两分钟之后就带着饮料离开了，离开之前，他朝Charles微笑了一下，但对Alex恐怖地露齿而笑。  
———  
星期天的时候Charles累得要命，感觉完全不在状态，不想工作，不过也不想呆在家里。  
Lehnsherr又来了，这次他点了咖啡和麦芬蛋糕，端着它们走到了角落里的桌子上坐下。Charles看着他打开一本书开始读，阳光以一个刁钻的角度透过玻璃窗照进来，把Lehnsherr的轮廓照得闪闪发光，把他的头发变成了金色。  
听到又一位顾客进来的声音，Charles赶紧回到柜台前。接下来的四十分钟Charles都忙得不可开交，Lehnsherr没有走，他刚刚还来续了一杯，然后又回到了座位上埋首于书本之中。客人减少之后的一个短暂的空缺里，Emma叫他休息一会儿。Charles给自己倒了杯茶，犹豫了一下，走到了Lehnsherr的座位旁边。  
Lehnsherr合上书抬起头来，对Charles露出了惯常的笑容。Charles回想起了员工守则：不准在Lehnsherr身上花太多时间。Lehnsherr不会伤害他的。而且虽然这个角落很隐蔽，店里的每个人仍然能察觉到他俩的动静。  
他不会，Charles提醒自己。这个男人不是个杀人狂。  
Charles深呼吸了一下，扬起笑脸。“我可以坐在这里吗？店里没其他位置了。”  
“请便。”  
Charles对年长些的男人露出一个大得多的笑容，坐在了他的桌子对面。“谢谢。”  
Lehnsherr摆摆手，后靠在椅子背上。“所以，”他问，“在这儿工作怎么样？”  
Charles有点他的主动惊到，但他努力维持表情。“还可以，”他回答，“让我的课余生活有事可做。”  
Lehnsherr抬起一边眉毛，“你还在上学？”  
Charles又感觉到脸颊发烫，他简直想诅咒自己。“我……嗯，对。我马上就毕业了。”  
Lehnsherr继续问：“在学校表现好吗？”  
Charles点头；他是全校第一的优等生，无可否认。他很为自己骄傲，即使很多学生会为此嫉妒不已。他只是不喜欢说出来，一旦宣之于口，他好像就变成了一个实打实的自大狂。  
“做个自大狂也没那么坏。”  
Charles涨红了脸，他没有意识到自己把心里想的全都说出来了。  
Lehnsherr又笑出了声，他低沉地开口：“你脸红的样子很漂亮，Charles。你知道吗？”  
Charles的舌头开始打结，脸颊不受控制地又红了一点，红色一直蔓延到脖子根。Emma叫他回去的时候，他甚至有了一丝解脱之情。  
Lehnsherr想知道他衣领下面的皮肤是不是也这么红。  
———  
他们第七次见面的时候，Charles知道了Lehnsherr的名字是Erik。  
只是随口一提，Charles像往常一样叫他Lehnsherr先生的时候，他纠正道：“是Erik。”  
Charles微笑，歪了一下脑袋，让这个音节在舌头上滚动了一圈。“它很配你。”Charles最后说，“祝你有愉快的一天，Erik。”  
接下来的时间他都在心里一遍一遍地念着这个名字，爱上了它在他舌尖颤抖的感觉。  
-Chapter 1 Ends-


	2. Blush

尽管店名无趣又毫无新意，这家咖啡馆内部的布置还是足够让人心情愉悦。它不大不小，各种形形色色的座位散落其间，桌子和柜台都是由漂亮的浅棕色木材制作而成。还配了带红色衬垫的长椅，供顾客坐的小凳子，以及为数不少的充电插头。店里的大部分照明来自从玻璃窗透进室内的自然光，柔和地笼罩着一切，那些没有被窗户占据的墙壁则贴满了画作和海报。咖啡馆一直暖烘烘的，洋溢着咖啡豆和烘焙点心的香味。  
它提供了一个完美的避难所，吸引着Charles踏进第一步。  
———  
店员们开始为Charles担心起来。  
首先，他呆在咖啡馆的时间实在太长了。他要么在工作，要么在角落里写作业。  
第二，Charles的黑眼圈越来越重，他时常看起来疲惫不已。Alex觉得是因为他劳累过度，Sean说是“他天天做Lehnsherr的噩梦，因为只有Charles一个人愿意应付他”，而Emma只是摇摇头让他俩回去好好干活。劳累过度是原因之一，她从来没见过这男孩真正放松的样子。但这更像是另一种劳累，源自精神上的。  
最后，Charles看起来非常乐意应付Lehnsherr。这是Alex和Sean最担心的一点，他们完全无法理解。Charles真没发现那家伙是个疯子吗？  
———  
“charrrrles！”Sean拖着调子叫他，一路小跑到他身边。  
Charles笑着回头，“怎么了，Sean？”  
“你听到最新传闻了吗？”  
“天哪，”Charles叹气，“没有。说说看吧。”  
“他们说Lehnsherr偷了邻居的宠物，”Sean神神秘秘地小声说，“他们还说他把它们吃了。”  
Charles摇摇头。“知道你消息来源的真实性了吧？”  
“Charles！”Sean强调，“它们就是真的，你怎么能这么说？”Sean甩甩脑袋，“他把你洗脑了，Charles！每次跟你讲话，他都在给你洗脑，让你觉得他是个好人。你得当心，鬼知道会发生什么！”  
“我不觉得Erik要对我怎么样，Sean。我们的谈话大都围绕着饮料进行的。”  
“但他就是！”Sean怪叫起来，把Charles吓得一缩。“Erik！你都开始叫他Erik了！他的名字不是Erik，Charles，是Lehnsherr。”他又摇摇头，“现在提醒你已经太迟了，Charles。”  
Charles翻了个白眼，哭笑不得。“好吧。Lehnsherr没有洗脑我，Sean。他只是对我很好。”  
“好？”Sean高举双手。“好？Lehnsherr一点都不好，Charles。我该拿你怎么办，哦我的天……”Sean喃喃自语，转头找Alex去了。Charles疑惑不已，说实在的，他还是不明白为什么大家这么怕Erik。  
要说诡异的话，唯一可疑的一点就是他对Charles太好了。  
———  
每个周日，Erik都会进到店里来，挑个角落的位置坐下，带着本书或者一台笔电。  
每个周日，Charles都要轮清洁班。他不得不走来走去，跟在客人屁股后面清理桌子。Charles一点都不介意，尤其是在咖啡馆客人稀少、Erik叫他过去的时候。今天也是其中之一。  
“嗨，Erik。”  
“Charles。”他往窗户边挪了挪，拍拍旁边的位置。“坐。”Charles紧张地笑了一下，堪堪挨到凳子边，二人之间余留的位置大到还够坐个人的。“靠近点，Charles。”  
Charles微微有点脸红，他挪得近了一点，几乎要贴上Erik的腿了。“抱歉。”他含糊地说。  
Erik笑了。“好多了。我能想象你听到了什么传闻，但我不会咬人。”他斜身又靠过来了一点，手臂搭在椅背上，呼吸逗得Charles的耳朵发痒。“除非你想。”  
Charles确定他现在红得像只番茄。“我……”他结结巴巴。  
Erik笑出声来，他坐直身子，给了Charles一点空间。他看着男孩努力组织语言，平复脸上的红晕。“你很容易脸红，Charles。”他高兴地看到男孩的努力无事于补，“别为自己尴尬，Charles。我都告诉过你它很漂亮了。”  
红晕又加深了，Charles在心里暗暗诅咒，他一点都不想这么“漂亮”！  
“很荣幸我的尴尬能取悦到你，我的朋友。”Charles有些紧张，他本来不想这么叫Erik的，他们甚至都算不上真正的朋友。  
但Erik只是再次露出鲨鱼一样的笑容。“我的愉悦并非出于你的尴尬，亲爱的。”尽管语气很随意，这个词还是让Charles呼吸一窒。  
他刚要开口，Emma就过来了。她把他的坐立不安看了个彻彻底底。“你快把那孩子搞成粉红色了，Lehnsherr。”她又转而对Charles正色道：“你得回柜台代个班。刚刚Alex和Scott打了一架，没法工作了。”  
Charles痛苦地呻吟了一声，摇摇脑袋。“我很同情他们的父母。”  
Emma微笑。“我也是，宝贝儿。现在回去工作吧。”她走开了，留下他们两个单独在一起。  
Charles回头找Lehnsherr。“过会儿见，Erik。”他舔了下嘴唇，起身准备回去。  
“再见，亲爱的。”  
———  
Charles想跟什么人谈谈Erik。  
唯一一个候选人是Raven，但这会儿Raven正在读大学，肯定不想听他絮絮叨叨。而且，Charles猜得到她会说些什么：他快30了，Charles，而且还可能是个变态。找个同龄男孩吧！  
所以，不行。他不能跟Raven说这个，但他也找不到别人了。家里人早就被排除在外，剩下的所有熟人也只有咖啡馆员工和Erik自己，他也不能跟他们说。  
Charles叹了口气，他真不该再想这个了。马上还有大考，全心复习才是正事。  
———  
接下来的一个周日，Emma给他放了一天假，他可以安心准备考试了。  
他像往常一样开车去咖啡馆。他的继兄一整天都待在家，他可不想应付那家伙。  
由于睡眠不足，他混混沌沌、疲惫不堪，刚准备迈进店门就撞到了人。他慌慌张张地抬头道歉，才发现那人正是Erik。  
“Erik！噢，我……”Charles不明白为什么他一碰见Erik就要结巴，这不是他的风格。他一直很擅长遣词造句，字母们就好像是他的一部分一样。他甩甩头。“不好意思，我没看到——”  
“没关系，亲爱的。”Erik帮他开了门，让Charles先进去。他上下扫视了Charles几眼，注意到他今天没穿制服。“今天不上班吗？”  
“嗯？”Charles回头看他，“噢，是的。Emma给我放了一天假，她说我工时太长了。”  
“放假了还要过来？”  
“比在家好。”Charles说，排到队的末尾。“介意我坐在你旁边吗？”  
“一点也不。”Erik探头去看橱窗里的蛋糕和甜点。  
“Charles！”他们排到柜台前的时候，Alex喊道。“一天不待在这里都忍不住吗？”  
Charles被逗笑了，转转眼珠。“闭嘴，我就不能——”  
“格雷伯爵茶，给他的。我要红茶，两个都是大杯。”Erik打断他们两个，“再加一块焦糖蛋糕。”  
Alex瞪着眼睛点点头，接下了Erik递给他的钱。  
———  
“Erik。”他俩并肩坐下的时候，Charles开口。这里是，Charles暗暗想，是他们的角落。  
“怎么了，Charles？”  
“我可以自己买的。”  
Erik翻了个白眼。“是的，我知道你可以。但我想替你付钱。”  
“如果我不想要茶呢？”  
“你一直点的都是茶。”  
“但如果我这次想要，”Charles停了一下，“绿茶呢？”  
“喝你的茶就是了，Charles。我知道你想要的就是它。”  
Charles吐吐舌头，啜了一口他的饮料，猝不及防被烫了一口。  
“耐心点，亲爱的。耐心点。”年长的男人大笑，把蛋糕推到他俩之间。“你今天的计划是什么？”  
Charles指指他鼓鼓囊囊的书包。“学习。这里面都是练习题，我不太想做，但还是要做。”  
“如果，”Erik沉思，“如果你每答对一题都能得到奖励呢？”  
Charles笑了。“什么奖励？”  
“嗯，”Erik舔了舔嘴唇，“你答题，我检查你的答案。答对一题你就能吃一口蛋糕。”他点点那块漂亮的三角蛋糕，再看看Charles。“怎么样？”  
“没问题，我的朋友。”  
他们接下来的一个多小时都待在一起，高兴地做题。Erik不得不多买了两块蛋糕；他没想到Charles每题都对了。  
Charles也没想到Erik会喂他吃。  
———  
Charles知道Erik名字后的第三周，他拿到了Erik的电话号码。  
它来得突如其然。在收拾Erik用过的桌子时，他捡到了一张餐巾纸，上面写着他的名字还有一串潦草的数字。Charles能勉勉强强认出数字后的“发消息给我”。  
回家面对继父之前，他都抑制不住脸上的笑容。  
———  
当晚，Charles躺到床上的时候，他掏出了手机和那张餐巾纸。他本来想早点发短信的，但刚才那阵子真的很忙。而且说实在的，他还有点紧张。他把那串号码加进联系人里，做了个深呼吸，开始打字。删删改改了好几次，他终于发出了第一条：如果是别人捡到了那张餐巾纸呢，我的朋友？  
没过多久他就收到了回信。  
我都开始怀疑你没看到它了，亲爱的。  
Charles很高兴Erik不是个喜欢用缩写的人，乱七八糟的缩写很惹人烦。  
我怎么可能错过它呢？  
因为过了太久了。  
他等不及了，Charles想。非常抱歉，我的朋友。私事实在太多了。  
它们比我还重要吗？！  
恐怕是的，Erik。你可能没想到，咖啡馆之外我也有自己的生活。  
偏心。  
你在做什么，亲爱的？  
只是在和你聊天。  
所以我有了你的全部注意力？  
Charles微笑。你呢？你在做什么？  
哦，你知道的。我在煮邻居家的猫。  
Charles停顿了几秒，他不知道该不该一笑置之。我希望你是在开玩笑。  
我就是啊。  
然后，我不知道这些流言从何而来。  
我也是。  
它困扰到你了吗？  
曾经有一点。但有时候也会带来好处，人们都离我远远的，因为他们害怕激怒我然后被我杀掉。  
所以你喜欢独处？  
我不介意再加你一个，亲爱的。  
希望你不介意。我不怕你，所以你甩不掉我了。  
我很幸运。  
你很幸运。  
———  
Charles知道Erik名字后的一个月，他惊讶地发现自己越来越了解这个男人了。  
他知道了Erik的口味偏好（显而易见），知道了Erik是个历史作家（他把他出过的所有书都买了下来，并在一周之内全看完了。Erik的水平高到让他又惊又喜），知道了Erik是个在德国长大的犹太人（还有——噢，他第一次听到Erik说德语的时候浑身一激灵），他是个同性恋（Charles认为相当重要），以及他还单身（Charles一点都不担心）。  
这个列表越来越长，在他心头萦绕不去。Charles每发现一点新的，就更迷恋这个男人一分。  
随着迷恋日益加深，Charles越来越无法对自己撒谎。  
———  
Charles正在清理桌子；今天只有Alex、Moira、Emma和他上班，他不想再守柜台了。Moira在厨房，Emma在干Emma该干的事，Alex站在柜台后面等客人。又是漫长的一天，流浪汉围坐在店旁，大学生们一边在笔电上敲敲打打，一边制造出了数不清的咖啡杯。  
不用说，Charles感觉到有人摸了把他的腰时被吓得不轻。他惊跳起来赶紧转身，胸口剧烈起伏，抬起手臂似乎是准备保护自己。  
他惊讶地发现是Erik站在那里，举起双手摆出一个投降的姿势。  
“哇哦，不好意思。”他说，声音比往常都要温和。“我不是故意吓唬你的。”  
Charles肉眼可见地放松了下来，朝他露出一个微笑。“我能为你做什么吗，Erik？”  
Erik正要回答，却转瞬间注意到Charles的下巴上多出了一块瘀伤。他伸手捧住Charles的脸，“发生了什么？”  
Charles的呼吸停了一瞬，闭上眼睛。“没事。”他说，“没什么。”  
Erik没有放开他，拇指轻抚过那片青紫。“不可能没事，Charles。”  
Charles挣脱掉Erik的手，向后退了一步。“别问了，Erik。拜托。”  
“但是——”  
“没有但是。”Alex在叫他，这会儿突然涌进来很多顾客，他需要个帮手。“过会儿见，Erik。”  
Erik叹了口气，看着他走开了。  
———  
抱歉吓到了你，亲爱的。我只是很担心。  
Charles读完这条短信，长长地发出一声叹息。他完蛋了。  
-Chapter 2 Ends-


	3. We need to talk about Charles

“我们得谈谈Charles。”  
Sean点头。“他和Lehnsherr走得太近了。”  
今天只有Sean、Alex和Emma在店里，Charles又请了假。  
Alex哼了一声表示同意。“你们昨天看见了吗？”Sean摇摇头，Alex叹了口气。“那时候人很多，Charles正在打扫卫生。Lehnsherr进来了，直冲他走过去然后——”他轻轻喉咙，再开口时声音降低了八度。“他走到Charles后面，把手搭到了他的背上。”  
“他什么？”Sean尖叫，吸引了几个顾客的注意力。“不好意思。”他赶紧补救。  
Alex翻了个白眼。“真是谢谢你了。”  
“我们得跟Charles谈谈。他没注意到，不是吗？Lehnsherr就是个变态，他在给他洗脑，我说过了！而且他看起来有四十了。”Sean又摇摇头，“Charles不需要一个四十岁的老男人！我们必须及时止损，Alex。他们两个不会得到我的祝福！”  
“我不觉得Charles需要你的祝福，Sean。”  
“他要。尤其是涉及Lehnsherr的时候。”  
又有一群顾客涌了进来。  
———  
早上好，亲爱的。希望你有美好的一天。  
Charles对着手机微笑起来；从来没有什么人跟他道过早安。  
———  
“明天又要开会了。Charles必须到场，我们要一起讨论一下‘Lehnsherr问题’。”  
———  
“我们得谈谈Charles。”  
Emma把Erik推到一边，自己进了他的公寓；她一下班就过来了。他们俩认识了相当长一段时间，而店员们丝毫未曾有所察觉。他们大学时期相遇，之后就一直保持着这样一种古怪的关系：不是互相憎恶，看起来更像是两个人都无法忍受对方的陪伴；他们的个人特质针锋相对。  
Erik冲那女人翻了个白眼。“请进，不要拘束。”  
Emma轻车熟路地走到他放酒的地方，给自己倒了一杯。“你想从Charles身上得到什么，Erik？他只是个小男孩，漂亮，早熟，但还是个小孩。他还在读高中，看在上帝的份上！”她猛灌了自己一大口，“如果你是在玩弄他的话，我要——”  
“我没有。”  
“然后呢？”她转身看着他，“这才刚刚两个月，那孩子就死心塌地地爱上你了。我不知道你做了什么，但他太他妈喜欢你了，Erik。”  
Erik痛苦地呻吟了一声。“我没对他做什么！我们只是聊天，聊天！和我聊天没什么副作用，是吧？我又不是什么天杀的杀人狂，见谁杀谁。”  
“那——”Emma想插嘴，但Erik没让她说下去。  
“你有没有想过Charles可能就是真的喜欢我？或者我也喜欢他？”  
“拜托，我了解你，Erik。你不喜欢人类。你总是操完就走。”  
“如果我只是想操Charles的话，解释一下为什么我还要和他聊天。如果我想要的只是操他，我跟你保证，现在唾手可得。”Erik磨了磨牙，“你知道我说的是真话，Emma。”  
“他才十七岁，Erik。”  
“所以呢？”  
“他还他妈的是个孩子！”  
“他很年轻，我知道。但他不是个孩子了。”  
“我向上帝发誓，Erik。”Emma逼近Erik，咬牙切齿地说。“如果你伤害了那个男孩，我会把你的头拔下来。”  
Erik叹了口气，找了把椅子坐下。“我无意伤害他，好吗？我绝对不会。”  
———  
我想你了。  
Charles盯了这行字至少十分钟，他的手指在发送键上方游移不定。  
是真的，他真的很想Erik。准确来说，是超级想。他也感觉很荒谬，因为他们今早刚刚聊过天，尽管只是短讯。  
他对着空荡荡的房间叹息一声，从床上坐了起来。自从上次他们见面以后，Erik给他发消息的频率就少了很多。Erik可能还在担心Charles生他的气，其实他并没有；Charles只是被他捧住他脸的动作给吓到了。从来没人注意过他脸上经常出现的淤青。  
听起来很可怜。他只是个星期三晚上独自坐在床上的十七岁男孩，瞪着手机，犹豫着要不要给一个在咖啡馆遇见的、被指控是杀手还可能吃了邻居家宠物的、三十来岁的男人发消息。Charles不知道是该哭还是该笑。  
荒唐。他不会给Erik发任何消息，他要把一切抛在脑后。对，听起来是个好主意。但一个小声音还在脑海中盘旋不去，他努力忽略它：这不是真的，拜托，你想他，快把这条短信发出去。  
当他点点屏幕想把亮度调高的时候，他无意间摁下了发送按钮。  
Charles睁大双眼，直接把手机脱手丢到了房间那头，拒绝相信他刚刚发了什么。  
他脑子里只剩下了“操”这个词。  
———  
过了十分钟。  
Charles完全没在计时，一点都没有。  
但这十分钟里Charles捡回了他的手机，发现屏幕底下碎了一条裂痕。然后他又开始继续盯着它看。  
已经过了十分钟了，Erik还是没有回他的信息。  
Charles开始重新思考他人生中做过的每一个决定。  
———  
又过了十六分钟，Charles人生中最漫长的十六分钟。他终于收到了回信。  
他解锁屏幕的动作快到让他自己有点尴尬。  
抱歉，刚刚在洗澡。  
Charles努力不去想年长男人洗澡的情景。他这会儿应该担心Erik有没有看清楚他刚刚发的那条信息。  
我也想你，我亲爱的。  
啊。Charles绝对没有因为这种程度的爱称脸红。  
你的？  
嗯，我的。  
你不用先征求我的同意吗？  
我猜得到答案。  
你好自信。  
我有自信的资本。  
你很荒唐。  
你很可爱。  
嗯嗯，好吧。  
你不相信我？  
我有怀疑的理由。  
:(  
说你不可爱的人肯定没见过你脸红的样子。  
你现在就脸红了，是不是？  
闭嘴。  
我说对了，不是吗？  
不  
是  
绝不  
啊哦  
:(  
:)  
我恨你。  
我持相反意见。  
不，我真的恨你。  
他们说恨与爱只有一线之隔。  
好吧，那我就是完完全全地不爱你。  
:(  
再爱我一次吧，Charles。  
你得更努力一点。  
我会给你买更多蛋糕的。  
……  
好吧。  
我现在就能高兴而死。  
:)  
很晚了，你该睡觉了。  
我更想跟你聊天。  
多睡会儿，我亲爱的。  
晚安，Erik。  
———  
这次员工会议有点不对劲，Charles想。  
没有以前的会议很正常的意思，但这次更加不一样。会场的气氛绷得像根弦。其他那些店员，像Alex、Sean、还有Emma他们，好像在悄悄谋划着什么的样子，一边还在对Charles侧目而视。Charles暗自怀疑这与他有关。  
Charles是个耐心的人，但他过不了多久也开始厌烦得要命。“看，我知道你们想对我说些什么，所以我们能不能开诚布公，别磨磨蹭蹭的？”  
Alex咂了下嘴巴，移开视线。Sean转向Alex。Emma叹了口气，Moira看起来很疑惑而Scott则是单纯的百无聊赖。  
Charles又环视了大家一圈，困惑不已。“怎么了？”  
没人回答。  
“你们该不会，”他停了一下，“你们该不会准备炒了我吧？”  
“不！”Sean大叫一声，把Charles吓了一跳。“听着，我们想说的是……”  
“Charles，”Alex开口，“我们，呃……”  
“Alex想说的是，嗯，”Sean试着帮他，“我们想……”  
“我们注意到你，呃，”又是Alex。  
Charles要发火了。“我怎么了？”Sean嘟囔了句什么但Charles没有听清，“什么？”  
Emma翻了个白眼。“谢谢你们，Sean和Alex让局势变得复杂多了。”她扫了眼他们两个，“这两个雄辩家想说的是这里的每个人都发现了你和Lehnsherr快搞到一起了然后我们中的一些人对此有些疑虑。”  
Charles扬起一边眉毛。“你不是认真的吧。”  
“你所托非人，Charles。”Alex说，“我们不想让你出什么事。”  
“我不会出事的！”  
“可能吧。”Sean解释道，“但我们要做好预防措施。”  
Charles捏捏鼻梁。“我不明白你们都在害怕些什么。”  
“听着，Charles，”Moira脱口而出，“我不想逾矩，但你得承认那个Lehnsherr有一点，呃，”她停顿了一下，“恐怖。”  
“我不这么觉得，”Charles答道，“Erik一直对我很好，一次也没有威胁我，一次也没有像个连环杀手。我不知道那些滑稽的流言从何而来；他根本不是那种人！”  
“多考虑考虑，Charles。”Alex说，“流言可不会凭空出现。”  
“我们不想让你处于危险之中。”  
“我没有危险！”Charles又摇摇头，声音尖了一点。“而且，你们没注意到我们只是在聊天吗？聊天不会给我带来危险，光靠聊天也不能杀了我。Erik和我说说话而已，没必要这么大惊小怪。你们说得就好像我们马上要私奔一样。”Charles坐了下来，胳膊肘支在大腿上，捂住了脸。  
“想想年龄差，Charles，”又是Moira，“一个四十岁老男人和十七岁男孩在一起不正常。”  
Charles翻了个白眼，刚要回答，Emma就从鼻子里轻哼一声打断了他。“Lehnsherr可没有四十岁，甜心。”  
“他看起来有。”Moira辩解道。  
Emma转转眼珠，“Erik刚刚二十九，明年一月过三十岁生日。我知道他看起来老成，但也没有四十岁吧。”  
“你怎么知道的？”Sean问。  
“什么？”  
“你怎么知道Lehnsherr的？”  
“这很重要吗？”  
“是啊。”Alex说。  
“好吧。”Emma叹口气，弹了弹她白外套上不存在的绒毛，“我跟他是在读大学的时候认识的，可以说我们是朋友。”她扮了个鬼脸，“但毕业之后我就没怎么跟他联系了，直到他进来我开的这家咖啡馆为止。”  
“什么？”  
“哦我的老天啊。”  
“叛徒！”  
“看在他妈的上帝的份上，”Scott的声音把所有人都惊了一下，这是他整个会议以来第一次开口说话。“我不知道你们为什么这么小题大做，很可笑。”  
“因为——”  
“没有因为。你们三个就擅长把简单问题复杂化，Emma和Lehnsherr认识没什么大不了的。”Scott停顿几秒，看了Charles一眼。“Charles跟他上床也没什么关系。”  
Charles的脸烧得通红。“我没有和Erik睡觉。”  
Sean摇摇脑袋，又开始嘀嘀咕咕。  
Scott转了个白眼。“好吧，但这并不意味着你不想和那家伙在床上动来动去。”  
“我没有。”  
“那好吧，甜心，”Emma傻笑着说，“但我敢打赌他不会介意让你趴在——”  
“可以了！够了。”Charles几乎大叫起来，脸颊滚烫。“我想我得回去了，谢谢你们，明天再见。”  
Charles跑到外头的时候还能听见Emma的笑声。  
———  
Charles相当肯定他开车回家的时候肯定违反了不少交通法规，刚刚的会议把他的心搅成了一团乱麻。他无视了别人，径直走进他父亲的旧书房里，蜷到父亲年轻时购置的那个老沙发上。他拿出手机给Erik发消息，不想跟除他之外的任何人说话。  
:(  
马上就有了回信。他看着它微笑起来。  
怎么了，小甜心？  
我讨厌员工会议。  
哦天哪。我需要帮你杀了谁吗？  
你并没有改善你的形象。  
不知道你在说什么，Charles。我是个完美的小圣人。  
不小。  
你是在说我胖吗？  
你最近买太多蛋糕了。  
Charles！  
Erik！  
:(  
你好刻薄。  
并没有。  
是你太敏感了。  
我身上有很多定语，Xavier，敏感不是其中之一。  
好吧，希望这样你晚上能睡得好点。  
你还不高兴吗？  
有点，但托你的福好了不少。  
你在哪？  
我父亲的旧书房。  
有人跟你在一起吗？  
没有，怎么了？  
作为回复，Erik的名字弹出了呼叫窗口。他面带笑容接了电话。  
“你好？”  
“你好，我亲爱的。”Erik的声音又一次令Charles微笑起来，他向后仰倒在沙发上。  
“你在做什么？”  
“我正试着通过给你特权让你高兴起来。陪我的特权。”  
Charles大笑。“打电话跟陪我是不一样的。”  
“那就是有听我的声音和占用我全部注意力的特权。怎么样？”  
“嗯，”Charles闭上眼睛，感觉到Erik的声音正在帮他放松身体。“好多了。”  
“现在，你能告诉我员工会议上发生了什么吗？”Erik的声音轻柔又温和；是一种Charles从来没从长辈那里听到过的语气。“我不想看你难过。”  
“我没有难过，”他叹气，“只是有点生气。”  
“他们说什么了？”  
“他们有些人不喜欢你。”  
“啊，”Erik停了一下，“你是因为他们不喜欢我而生气，还是因为他们不喜欢我们两个在一起而生气呢？”  
“一个都不是或者两个都是，我也不太明白。”Charles叹息道，“我不明白他们为什么这么担心，明明跟他们没什么关系。他们总觉得有一天你会露出真面目然后杀了我，Erik。”  
“考虑到他们心目中我的形象，我觉得可以理解。”  
“但他们不应该这么想。你一直对我很好。”  
“确实。我对你很好，Charles，但我对他们不好。你是特别的。”  
“那也不是他们这么说的理由。”  
“事已至此，我觉得没办法强行扭转他们的想法。我没有伤害你，也不打算伤害你。”Erik叹气，“我也不觉得他们的观念会转变得很快，尤其是在坚信我对你图谋不轨的情况下。”  
Charles撇了下嘴角。“太蠢了。”  
“Charles？”  
“怎么了？”  
“你在撅嘴吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我觉得你有。”  
“我没有！”  
“看不到真是太可惜了。它会很可爱的，我觉得。”  
“……”  
Erik大笑。“你现在脸红了。”  
“闭嘴(Shuddup)。”  
“可爱(Cutie)。”[1]  
“这不好笑。”  
“本来也不是个笑话，我亲爱的。”  
“Errrrrikkkkk。”  
“怎——么了？”Erik学着他拉长调子，语气里还有几分戏谑。  
“我又开始超级不喜欢你了。”  
“你调情的手法很怪，Charles Xavier。”  
Charles脸又红了，他的嘴巴开开合合了好几次，不知道该说什么。“我没有，我们没有，我——”  
“Charles？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我在开玩笑。”  
“噢。”  
“噢？”  
Charles没有马上回话，两人间的静默持续了一段时间，直到Erik打破了它：“我很想你。我一整个星期没见过你了。”  
“我们几乎每天都有聊天啊。”  
“那不一样，我快一星期没见到你了。”  
“我长得没什么特别的。”  
“我可不同意，我亲爱的。”  
“你的意思是我很有吸引力吗，Erik？”  
“大概吧。”  
“很新鲜。”  
“什么？”Erik听起来很惊奇，“以前没人夸过你长得好看吗？”  
“有女孩说过，但男性没有。”  
“那好吧，”Charles听得出来男人声线里的笑意，“千真万确。”  
“嗯，”Charles微笑，“我也没指望过什么。”  
Erik的笑声透过听筒传过来。“非常谦虚，亲爱的。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“我让你感觉好点了吗？”  
“有一点。”  
“只是一点？”  
“很多。”  
“那就好。”  
Charles再次微笑起来。“谢谢你，Erik。”  
“我在这儿还能为了什么呢，亲爱的？”  
———  
当晚，Charles挂掉电话爬到床上的时候，他重新回想了他的一生。自从父亲去世之后，他就再也没有真正地开心过了。至少，迄今为止还没有。  
他慢慢数过每一年，惊异于这期间的变化有多么巨大。  
他四岁的时候Raven来到了他的生命里，八岁的时候父亲去世而母亲开始喝酒。九岁的时候母亲再婚，Kurt和Cain出现了。十岁的时候继父第一次打了他，十一岁的时候母亲开始在酒精里醉生梦死。十二岁的时候他意识到了自己与周围同龄人的不同之处，十三岁的时候继兄打断了他的胳膊。十四岁的时候他告诉Raven他是个同性恋，十五岁的时候Raven离开他去上了大学，十六岁的时候他第一次亲吻了什么人。  
十七岁的时候他坠入爱河。  
-Chapter 3 Ends-

[1]：Erik在模仿他大着舌头说话，同时cutie还有漂亮(女)孩子的意思（捂脸


	4. Run

Charles跑出家门的时候，继父醉醺醺的骂声还在他脑子里嗡嗡回荡。他不顾现在是凌晨三点，也不想管黑漆漆的天色和磅礴大雨。他必须得逃出去，离他的家越远越好。  
只穿了一件简单的长袖黑T恤、一条法兰绒睡裤和一双匆忙提上的旧跑鞋（噢他应该假装睡着的），Charles顺着私家车道一直跑到大路上。他没有注意方向，一心只管往前冲，忘记了寒冷和疼痛，耳边只有风声呼啸。  
不知道跑了多久，他最后在附近的一个公园停下了脚步。他的胸膛起伏不止，嘴里有股血味，只能颓然倒在公园的长椅上，希望没什么人在旁边。谢天谢地，他从口袋里找到了手机，他把它掏了出来，微微弯着身体以防雨水飘进里面去。  
Charles没怎么多想就解锁了屏幕，划动联系人列表，找到了Erik的名字，一遍哭一边颤抖着摁下了拨号键（Charles被吓了一跳，他自己都不知道他是什么时候开始哭的）。  
“拜托，Erik。”第一声嘟嘟响起时，他悄声祈祷。“千万别-别睡着。”  
又是一声嘟嘟。  
“拜托，”Charles低泣一声，两只手一起紧紧握住手机。  
又是一声。  
“Erik，拜-拜托。”  
又是一声。  
“拜-拜托。”他焦虑地晃来晃去。  
又是一声。  
“Erik，”他哽咽道，“求求你接——”  
“Charles？”对面传来的声音低沉而沙哑。  
“接电-电话。”  
“Charles？”Erik的声音更警觉了一点；他能听到床褥翻动的沙沙声。  
“Erik-k。”Charles长吁了口气，如释重负。  
“Charles，怎么了？”  
“我，”Charles结结巴巴，被冻得牙齿打颤，“我需要，”他的呼吸太急太快了，窒息感让他不得不止住话头。  
“Charles，你在哪？”Erik听起来很着急。  
“我，呃，”他把手机捏得更紧了一点，“我在公-公园。  
“哪一个公园，宝贝？”Erik的声音很是温柔，带着明显的关切之情。Charles听到了他关上门的声音。  
“在-”Charles被眼泪梗住了一下，“在咖-咖啡馆旁-旁边的那个。”  
Charles听到引擎启动了。“我过去接你，好吗，亲爱的？”  
Charles继续在摇来晃去，流泪的冲动平息了一点。“嗯。”  
“我会调成免提模式，别挂电话，好吗？”  
“好-”Charles打了个哭嗝，“好的。”  
“不用等很久，好不好，宝贝？”  
Charles点点头，忘了电话那头的Erik根本看不见。“我非-非常抱歉，Erik。”  
“不用道歉，我亲爱的，”Erik用的还是那种Charles专属的温和语气，“我很高兴你打电话来。你需要帮忙的时候就可以叫我，宝贝，几点都行。”  
“好。”Charles的牙齿还在打战，寒气快渗进他的骨髓里了。  
“我快到了，亲爱的。”  
“好-好冷。”  
Charles听到Erik叹了口气。“我知道，亲爱的。我马上就到。”  
又是难熬的十分钟；Charles坐立不安，Erik一直在透过电话努力安抚他。Charles听见了几步之遥外的刹车声，他挂掉电话，看见了一个从车里出来的瘦削身影朝他跑过来。Erik穿着意料之中的睡衣，满脸惊愕，他半蹲到Charles面前，Charles一直抖个不停。  
“老天爷，Charles。”Erik咒骂道，上前抱住满脸眼泪和淤青的男孩。他上下扫视了一眼Charles的打扮，抱得更紧了些。  
“E-Erik。”Charles把头埋进Erik的颈窝里，他的牙齿依然咯咯作响。  
“嘘，亲爱的。”他亲亲男孩湿漉漉的发顶，后退半步拉起Charles的手。“过来，亲爱的，你得暖暖身子。”Charles点点头，Erik带着他走向汽车，还帮他打开了车门。  
Charles看了眼他。“我会把你-你的车弄湿-湿的。”  
“我不在乎。进去吧。”  
Charles钻进车里，热烘烘的暖气让他放松了不少。Erik从另一边进来，也被雨淋得浑身湿透。他从两个前座的间隙处探出手去，到后座上拿了条小毯子给Charles披上。Charles小小地微笑了一下，把自己裹得紧紧的。半夜穿得这么薄跑出去淋雨可算不上什么好主意。  
Erik发动了车子。“你明天会生病的。”  
“可能吧。”Charles喃喃，把脸也埋进毯子里。它现在也吸了不少水，但还能勉勉强强起到一点保暖的作用。  
“不下雪已经够幸运的了。”  
Charles哼了一声以示赞同，又把毯子裹得紧了点。  
Erik叹气。“我今晚不会问你发生了什么，也不会带你去你家，显然你不想回去。”  
“谢谢。”Charles小声说，微微侧头看向旁边的男人。  
“我准备带你去我家，帮你暖和起来。怎么样，亲爱的？”  
一想到要去Erik的公寓，Charles的胃就紧张地绞得紧紧的。但他仍然毫不犹豫地点了点头。  
\---  
“我们会吵到你的邻居们吗？”  
“Charles，我们只要经过两扇门。我就住在一楼，实际上，一楼的大部分地方都是我的。”  
“但是——”  
“走就是了，亲爱的。”  
Charles叹了口气，爬出车门，让男人搂住他的肩膀带他走向公寓。他还披着毯子，衣服和头发也还湿哒哒的，但车里的暖气已经使他感觉好些了。  
Erik快步带着他进到建筑物里面，打开他公寓的大门推Charles进去。他抓着Charles的手腕拖着男孩经过一条小走廊，然后是另一条，没给Charles一秒四处张望的时间。最后，他把Charles领进浴室，帮他调整了一下花洒的角度，打开热水。  
Erik温柔地帮Charles取下那条毯子。“Charles，进去暖和一下，呆多久都没关系。”  
Charles点点头，有点害羞。  
Erik淡淡地笑了笑，转身离开，一边走一边喊道：“我帮你找几件衣服换，亲爱的。”  
\---  
Charles知道他不应该就“在Erik的公寓里赤身裸体”这件事想东想西，还有更大、更重要的事情需要他去琢磨：比如他是怎么从家里跑出来的。但，Charles只是个十七岁的男孩。  
他让热水漫过身体，舒服地长出了一口气。他的前额抵住Erik浴室里的瓷砖，让热水均匀地洒到他的后背上，这感觉很好。他感到平静。他感到安全。  
开门声把他吓得窜了起来，赶紧用手遮住自己。是Erik进来了。  
“老天，Erik！”  
男人笑出声来。“不好意思，亲爱的。我过来拿你的衣服。”  
“你不敲门吗？”  
“我敲的，只是不在我自己家敲而已。我什么都看不见，亲爱的。”  
“有蒸汽。”Charles含糊地咕哝道。  
“和你一起洗澡之前我会先问问的，我保证。”  
Erik大笑着走了出去，留下一个满脸通红的Charles。  
\---  
Charles尽可能快地洗完了澡，他不想让Erik一个人等太久。  
他从浴池里出来，拿毛巾擦干了自己，对着Erik给他的衣服傻笑了一番，心里小鹿乱撞。这可是Erik的衣服！他快速套上黑睡裤和灰色的汗衫，码数比他自己的大了三个号，看起来有点好笑。至少它们是暖和的。  
“Erik？”走出浴室门，Charles叫道。  
“我在厨房。”他得到了一个大声回应。  
“我该知道厨房在哪吗？”  
“是啊。”Erik说，从他的正前方走出来。他看了年轻男孩一眼，爆发出一阵笑声。“天哪，Charles。”Erik也换好了衣服，跟他之前那身差不多，只不过是干的。  
Charles瞪他。“这不好笑。”  
“没错。”Erik点点头走得近了一些，仍然笑容灿烂。“你超级可爱，我亲爱的。我的衣服从来没这么好看过。”  
Charles撅起嘴巴。“个子小不是我的错。”  
“我可没说这是个缺点。”Charles还是闷闷不乐，Erik抬手捧住男孩的脸，在Charles脸红的时候再次咧嘴笑了起来。他松开手走进厨房，“我煮了茶。你想喝吗？”  
Charles哼了一声表示赞同，一边环视着这个开放式的像工作室一样的公寓。他欣赏着这些大房间，每一间都宽敞而舒适。出于某种原因，他没想到Erik会住在这么大的地方。这个地方并不凌乱，但也不像Charles家那么整洁得可笑。他脑子里有个声音提醒道：这是真的。厨房和起居室里到处都是东西，表明有人住在那里。一件外套被随意地丢在躺椅上，一双鞋子放在门边。柜台上放着书，旁边还有便利贴和便笺簿。看到那三个占了一半墙面的大书架的时候，Charles忍不住露出了微笑；书架上不仅摆满了书，还有DVD、几张照片和一些奇怪的装饰品。Charles认为他还可能看到了一两株仙人掌。  
Erik把Charles的茶端了出来，放到了旁边的柜台上，Charles道过谢后抿了一口。“我喜欢你的公寓。”  
“你才刚看了其中的三个。还有另外三个房间，如果把洗衣房也算进去的话就是四个。”  
Charles转转眼珠。“那我就喜欢这三个房间，等不及要看其他的那些了。它们怎么样？”  
“更好。”Erik答道，喝了一口他的茶，“我希望你刚刚的意思是想去看我的卧室。”  
Charles睁大眼睛，脸红到冒烟。“我，呃——”  
Erik笑了。Charles不知道该说什么，只能又从杯子里抿了一口。“别紧张，亲爱的，我很高兴你和我一样喜欢它。”他停顿了一下，“大部分时间。对于一个人来说，它有点太大了。”  
“嗯，”Charles嘀咕，“你没住高楼真是太可惜了，楼上的风景应该挺好的。”  
Erik扮了个鬼脸。“楼梯。”  
“你好懒。”Charles嘲笑。  
“我一点都不懒。”  
“那好吧。”Charles拖着长调。  
Erik摇摇脑袋，离男孩近了一点，对着他左边脸颊上的淤青皱起了眉头。“要我帮你处理一下它吗？”  
Charles往下看了一眼，意识到了男人说的是什么。“不用。”  
Erik叹气。“你确定吗？它看起来很糟。”  
“我还有过更糟的。”这句话自己从他嘴里溜了出来，Charles低声诅咒。  
“如果我问的话，你会告诉我吗？”  
“我，”Charles抬起头与Erik对视，“不会，”他说，“暂时不会。”  
Erik点头。“那我不问了。”  
Charles虚弱地对男人露出一个微笑，喝了口茶。“谢谢。”  
“没关系，亲爱的。”Erik耸肩，“你确定你还好吗？”  
Charles点点头。  
“我带你看看其他房间怎么样？”  
Charles把他的杯子放到Erik的旁边，高兴地跟着男人穿过走廊。Erik在浴室旁的一扇门处停下了，走廊左边只有这么一扇门。  
“这个，亲爱的，是魔法发生的地方。”Charles被逗笑了，他以为会看到Erik的卧室，但等Erik打开灯之后，他发现这是他的书房。  
书房比Charles见过的其他房间都要乱。角落里有张大桌子，桌上堆满了书和记录本，以及笔和各种不同颜色的纸张。他还看到了台式电脑和笔记本，它们分别放在桌子的两端。四面墙之中，一面被窗户占去了大部分面积，一面被塞着杂志、文件夹和夹子的书架覆盖着，另一面则贴满了便利贴和胶带。最后一面，Charles笑了，上面是各种全是俏皮话的报纸。  
“它们很诡异。”  
“我知道，”Erik咧开嘴巴，“这都是我学习的过程中攒下来的礼物。恐怖的礼物，但我觉得他们还蛮好笑的。”  
Charles转头看向Erik，笑了。“这就是你工作的地方？”  
Erik点头。“它比大多数时候还要乱，因为我正在写另一本书，刚写到一半。但这就是我创造大师级作品的地方。”  
Charles翻了个白眼。“是关于什么的？”  
“我在研究俄罗斯历史。”Erik说，斜倚在门框上。“沙皇帝国的陨落。”  
“有意思。”  
Erik哼了一声。“俄罗斯历史很有意思，我希望你是我新书的第一个读者。”  
“所以我能第一个告诉你它有多烂？”  
Erik试图让自己看起来恶狠狠的。“你怎么敢，Charles？”他惊呼，一只手戏剧性地按住心脏。“我们都知道我做的所有事都很完美。”  
“谁说的？”  
“每个人都这么说。”  
“随你怎么说，Lehnsherr。”  
Erik只是摇摇头。“下一个房间？”  
Charles哼着小曲，当他意识到下一个房间是卧室的时候，紧张感又回来了。  
他要去看Erik的卧室了。  
他要去看Lehnsherr的卧室了。  
他想象得出来Alex和Sean朝他尖叫，要他赶紧逃走躲起来的声音了。  
尽管如此，Charles堪堪忍住一个哈欠，跟着Erik走出书房、回到过道，神经每一分每一秒都越发紧绷。他不明白自己为什么这么紧张；他们又不是要去干什么。  
“我无法想象我正在凌晨四点进行一场公寓之旅。”  
Erik大笑，站在了他的卧室门前。“我也觉得人们通常不这么干。”  
“根本无法想象。”他语气里的戏谑呼之欲出。  
Erik翻了个白眼，握住门把手，“做好大吃一惊的准备。”  
“你正在夸大它。”  
“我没有。”  
“你就在夸大你的卧室。”  
“我得让你知道我的卧室有多赞。”  
“我会客观评价它的，”Charles停顿，“只要你开门。”  
Erik吐吐舌头拧开门把手，无视了Charles的笑声以及吐槽（“成熟”）。他打开灯的开关走了进去，直接坐到了没整理过的床上，面对着Charles。  
Charles环视房间一周，首先看到了那个占了一整面墙的大衣柜，其中一个柜门开着，挂在里面的衣服一览无遗。他又注意到了房间里的其他东西：床头柜，角落里那张看起来怪模怪样的沙发，黑色的地毯，白色的墙壁，还有镶了边的黑色五斗橱。然而，他的注意力仍然集中在房间中央的那张大床和床上的那个漂亮男人身上。  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“有点乱。”Charles揉着眼睛说。他好困，Erik的床看起来舒服得不可思议。  
Erik笑着朝他扔了个枕头。“亲爱的，你打电话的时候我不得不从床上爬起来，再找点衣服穿。我保证，如果我有时间的话，这地方肯定一尘不染，高于你的标准。”  
Charles接住了枕头，有点难堪。“我很抱歉这么晚叫你起来——”  
“我不想听这句话，Charles。我很高兴你会打给我。”  
Charles又张嘴想抗议。  
“过来。”  
“什么？”  
“过来这儿。”Erik重复一遍，靠着床头拍拍旁边的位置。  
走过去的时候，Charles的胃又一次紧张地绞了起来。他紧紧抓着枕头，坐到了床的旁边。  
“我的意思是，我说过了，亲爱的。”Erik说，“如果你需要帮助，你可以打给我，没什么大不了的。我不关心是中午还是半夜，我只想让你及时求助，不要一个人忍着。好吗？”  
Charles点点头。  
“好吗？”Erik重复问道。  
Charles翻了个白眼。“好的。”  
Erik露出一个有很多牙齿的笑容。Charles也忍不住笑了起来。  
“我知道还有两个房间没看，但他们都太无聊了。一个是卫生间，跟浴室差不多，另一个只有洗衣机和烘干机，都不重要。你想看的话，我明天再带你看。”  
Charles摇摇脑袋，掩住嘴打了一个哈欠。现在是凌晨四点出头，Charles觉得自己能一觉睡上一两天。  
“累了，亲爱的？”  
“嗯。”Charles又打了一个哈欠。  
“躺下了睡吧，亲爱的。”  
“我不能抢走你的床。”  
“别傻了，Charles。你睡我的床是它的荣幸。”  
Charles脸色微微发红，瞪了一眼那个男人。他发誓Erik肯定是在故意调戏他。他脸上的笑容证实了这一论点。  
“早上四点把你叫起来之后，我不能再抢你的床了，Erik。”  
“胡说，”Erik摆摆手，不理会Charles的抗议。“睡得舒服点，我去把灯关了。”Erik说，又笑了笑，走了出去。  
Charles屈服了，照他说的做了，做起来并不难；Erik的床舒服得出奇。Charles把毯子拉到肩膀上，Erik的气味正把他包裹起来。他没等多久，Erik就回来了。他关上了灯，坐到了Charles旁边。  
“我也要去睡了，亲爱的。如果你需要什么，我就在沙发上，明白吗？”  
Charles摇摇头。  
“不？”  
“别离开我，”他抬头看向Erik，困倦地说。  
Erik看了眼年轻男孩，脸上浮现出淡淡的笑意。“你不介意……”他走到床的另一边，Charles又一次摇了摇头。“你很幸运，睡到了床的左边。如果你选了右边的话，我就不得不把你踢下去。”  
Charles笑了，他转了个身面向Erik。“我很幸运。”  
“你很幸运。”Erik回应道，听着很舒服。  
“请告诉我你不会抢我的毯子。”  
“我会这么说的，只不过是句谎话。”  
Charles撅了下嘴巴，Erik大笑出声。“为了你，亲爱的，我会努力试试。”  
“谢谢。”  
Erik低声说：“晚安，我亲爱的。”  
Charles嗯了一声，又打了一个哈欠。他很快就睡着了，Erik也没过多久。  
-Chapter 4 Ends-


End file.
